loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:L1242092/Loomian Legacy Leak Log
A timeline for all of the major info released about Loomian Legacy up to its release. Timeline * 2018 December 18: Worlds Apart trailer released.Worlds Apart. Tbradm. December 18th, 2018. * 2019 January 19: Loomian Legacy, Veils of Shadow names revealedLoomian Legacy Name Reveal. Llama Train Studio. January 19th, 2019., Embit revealed.Beginners' Loomian: Embit. Llama Train Studio. January 19th, 2019. * 2019 January 26: Vambat revealed.Beginners' Loomian: Vambat. Lowkey_old. January 26th, 2019. * 2019 February 2: Weevolt revealed.Beginners' Loomian: Weevolt. Santis_Verdoem. February 2nd, 2019. * 2019 February 6: All Loomian types revealed.Loomian Types. Roball. February 6th, 2019 * 2019 February 9: Snocub revealed.Beginners' Loomian: Snocub. Brie_Bee. February 9th, 2019. * 2019 February 16: Fevine revealed.Beginners' Loomian: Fevine. KevinCatsSing. February 16th, 2019. * 2019 February 23: Eaglit revealedBeginners' Loomian: Eaglit. Bobben Katzen. February 23rd, 2019., Loomian stats and stat wheel revealed.Stat Values. Tbradm. February 23rd, 2019. * 2019 March 2: Dripple revealed.Beginners' Loomian: Dripple. Pwinny. March 2nd, 2019. * 2019 March 9: Loomians can follow players and express emotions like sleep.Walking Loomian. Roselius. March 9th, 2019. * 2019 March 15: Each Loomian has a unique size.Different sizes of Weevolt. Shipool. March 16th, 2019. * 2019 March 23: Partial details about the Energy stat and energy costs on moves are revealed.Introduction to Energy. Tbradm. March 23rd, 2019. * 2019 March 30: "We want there to be lots of content to discover when the game is released, so we won't be revealing anything today. ... we are hoping to be able to release sometime around late April or early May."March State of Development. Llama Train Studio. March 30th, 2019 * 2019 April 27: "Closer every day, but still a few weeks out."April State of Development. Tbradm. April 27th, 2019., an image of a machine with seven hexagonal platforms is revealed.Mystery Machine. Tbradm. April 27th, 2019. * 2019 May 18: "We need approximately one more month of unrushed, pressure-free development to get this game ready for you."May State of Development. Tbradm. May 18th, 2018., seven Loomians can be carried at once - five ready in a battle, and two on the bench (in reserve).Loomian Party Size. Tbradm. May 18th 2019. * 2019 June 1: Embit's evolved forms released in silhouette.Embit Evolution Family. Llama Train Studio. June 1st, 2019. * 2019 June 6: Vambat's evolved forms released in silhouette.Vambat Evolution Family. Llama Train Studio. June 6th, 2019. * 2019 June 9: Weevolt's evolved forms released in silhouette.Weevolt Evolution Family. Llama Train Studio. June 9th, 2019. * 2019 June 13: Snocub's evolved forms released in silhouette.Snocub Evolution Family. Llama Train Studio. June 13th, 2019. * 2019 June 16: Fevine's evolved forms released in silhouette.Fevine Evolution Family. Llama Train Studio. June 16th, 2019. * 2019 June 19: Eaglit's evolved forms released in silhouette.Eaglit Evolution Family. Llama Train Studio. June 19th, 2019. * 2019 June 22: Dripple's evolved forms released in silhouette.Dripple Evolution Family. Llama Train Studio. June 22nd, 2019. * 2019 July 8: "Don't worry, we're still working, and yes its getting closer ;)"July State of Development. Lando64000. Jul 8th, 2019. * 2019 July 13: Various content creators will begin releasing private demo footagePrivate Demo Released. Lando64000. Jul 13th, 2019., release date is scheduled for July 20th, 2019. Gallery Embit Twitter.jpg| Vambat Twitter.jpeg| Weevolt Twitter.jpg| Snocub Twitter.jpg| Fevine Twitter.jpg| Eaglit Twitter.jpg| Dripple Twitter.jpg| Beginners' Loomians VoS.png Embit Family Silhouette.png| Vambat Family Silhouette.png| Weevolt Family Silhouette.png| Snocub Family Silhouette.png| Fevine Family Silhouette.png| Eaglit Family Silhouette.png| Dripple Family Silhouette.png| Following Eaglit.png| Weevolt Size Demo.jpeg| Weevolt Squad Sleeping.jpeg| Leak.png| Loomian Types.jpg| Stats Viewer Twitter.png| Weevolt Size Indicator.png| Embit Battle Info.png| Loomian Party.png| References Show/hide references Category:Blog posts